vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136623-entity-2-is-a-ghost-town-merge-server-please
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- one more server and you may be THE ONLY person on it! people need to get off of entity 1! either that or merge this beast because wtf... | |} ---- For the last time, no one's doing this. Quit being snarky that not everyone's as mad about the issues as you are. It's been smooth today anyway, so there's nothing to freak out about. EDIT: Moreover, you pretty much just contradicted yourself and said "DO NOTHING" because merging servers will give you the queues you're complaining about. So basically no matter what Carbine does, they can't win. :) Edited October 4, 2015 by LegionLG | |} ---- ---- People have been trying to transfer ALL DAY to entity 2. Myself included, but we are met with the "characer busy" prompt. It's not that no one wants to move, it's that we're trying and are unable to. | |} ---- uhhh yes they are... i posted a youtube video of the chat scrolling on entity 1 literally everybody who complained about lag there was 5 people saying it's their computer there's zero lag followed by high fives and "yeah i dunno what you're talking about" anyway not the point. move along now white knight they need to merge entity 2 into entity 1 because its a friggin ghost town. | |} ---- ---- ---- +1 if its not one thing, its another ;p | |} ---- you mean Carbine white knight the correct company please. turbine is lord of the rings online. get your facts straight. | |} ---- ---- you know damn well you ninja edited your mistake, in your haste to put on your shining armor. my quoted post of yours tells the story. you're white knighting is hijacking the original premise of this post. THEY NEED TO MERGE the server... do not derail this thread anymore Edited October 4, 2015 by keysmachine | |} ---- ????? | |} ---- ---- I'm positive I have no idea what you're on about :~) | |} ---- haha mmm hmmm. i bet. | |} ---- ---- ---- sarcasm aside. i speak the truth. would you like me to post a video for you showing the complete and total silence that is /zone chat? its crickets over here and ZERO guild spam which means there's probably no guilds on this server which is not a good sign. Edited October 4, 2015 by keysmachine | |} ---- ---- ---- Alright, I have to be the one to tell you this... It's a temporary server. They made additional servers to help alleviate issues cropping up right now until they can get it fixed. Once everything is fixed they'll merge the servers again so rather than Entity 1 and Entity 2 it all goes back to just Entity. Merging them now would be pointless, stupid, and counter-intuitive. | |} ---- Do you realize that the "new servers" are there as a temporary solution? They're only going to be up until they fix the problems with the megaserver tech, and then they'll be merged back in. Edit: shakes tiny fist at Mumboejumboh :D Edited October 4, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- so what you're saying is the players on entity 2 don't matter. that our experience isn't priority over entity 1 that's a clear line of segregation and unfair to anybody who's playing on entity 2. what sort of leadership do they have at carbine where they shuffle off a small portion of their player base as a "sacrifice" for some greater good. i've never for the life of me have seen that as a method to help launch. "oh hey go over to this server where you'll be ignored while we make things all kosher over on this server" | |} ---- You win! | |} ---- I'm...pretty sure it tells you on the queue thing which server you're in a queue for...then you have the option to change which realm you're trying to get into. Plus it kind of defaults to the last realm you played on. | |} ---- You DENSE motherf- oh wait, no. Entity 2 was created as a temporary solution so they can fix things for EVERYONE. Once those problems are dealt with Entity 1 and Entity 2 will be merged into Entity and everybody will be on the same server. You're not being ignored but you ARE being ignorant. | |} ---- I see clearly that i'm going to have to be the sole representative of the Entity 2 Union. Because the people (entity 2) won't stand for this blatant abandonment. I will guide my people back to entity 1 where we can all bask in the warm light of a community that is whole and great. | |} ---- 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15 Edit: 10/10 - you got me :D Edited October 4, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- Nobody is being abandoned you weenis. Entity 2 is brand spanking new and there have been transfer problems that are being dealt with in addition to other more serious problems that necessitated the creation of Entity 2. You're not being maligned or ignored. I guess you're intent on playing the victim though since you cry out 'woe is me' every time. | |} ---- I started a new Dominion character and have been leveling in Deradune. There have been no shortage of players there. I even did a Protostar Academy run earlier. No idea what OP is talking about or where he's playing. Maybe the higher level zones aren't as populated since not many people have transferred over? But the newbie zones are definitely populated. | |} ---- Watch the live stream from yesterday, you do not lose your place in line even if you exit completely. The queue keeps your spot even if you check 2 or completely quit then return. As long as you don't leave long enough for your turn to be up, your place is saved like a waiting list at a restaurant. http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar/v/18792329 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Christ, this "white knighting" QQ has to end - as someone else mentioned, there's enough people frustrated with the launch. And literally everyone agrees it went very bad. But you're just using the term "WK" in the loosest term possible. You're not even making any sense. Just stop it brah. Cringe | |} ---- ---- Thank you, I'll be here all night. Probably. Don't forget to tip your waitress. | |} ---- They dont need to do anything. The freebies flooded the forum with rage posts about how bad the game sucks because of queues and lag and told carbine they NEED more servers. Welp they got what they asked for and now it can stay that way till the problems are fixed, entity1 still has lag and queue issues so the problems are not fixed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- at level 20 on the exile side it's a ghost town. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, like I said, I suspect the server is a lot more bottom-heavy at the moment due to not as many people transferring (partly because transfers have been intermittent). Expecting the higher level zones to be populated on Entity-2 is about the same as expecting that from any fresh server in any MMO. Give it a few days, and I suspect the level 20 zones will have a lot more people. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, you rang? EDIT: :) Edited October 4, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- After I seen the flood of new Exiles while playing mine.. it won't be long before they're all flooding the level 20 areas. | |} ---- ---- Then he'll be complaining of not being able to get near the NPCs, lag, and people undercutting him at the AH. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- This isn't Orgrimmar, people have better things to do. | |} ---- ---- ---- Crafting was cool at original Launch, but now after the changes brought in for F2P it's no longer fun for me. I have stopped crafting and that will be a negative influence modifier on whether I spend money of WildStar or not. Auction Halls... some MMOs have good ones, However I especially don't like how Carbine designed the AH for WildStar. I don't use it at all. I'd rather hope for good drops and mission rewards than buy something off an AH here. Maybe if you want to see Players standing in AH/Crafting Areas perhaps Carbine needs to make some serious possitive changes to these areas of the game, just a suggestion. (my opinion of course and my opinion may not match other's opinions or the "majority".) Back to OP topic... I play Exiles only. I moved my characters to Entity-2 when that temp server got put online and I play there most of the time. As far as I am concerned population is fair, could be better, but if the servers got merged than I would bet the lag and server queues would be back. If F2P Player can't log into a MMO than that MMO is left behind... and Carbine is banking on the F2P Players now no matter how I or anyone else feels about that. Edited October 10, 2015 by Gardavil | |} ---- ---- If you sub do as this post suggests. Cancel sub, and walk away. After all, its not like NCSoft wont close down a game that is under performing. Again, do as the fanbois and white knights suggest.....walk away. | |} ---- Source? | |} ---- To this day I STILL wish they'd resurrect City of Heroes. :( Edited October 10, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- It would be like my server last year all over again. | |} ---- ----